


He Really Knows How to Get to Me

by ruhisoda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Asshole Harry, Bonding, Divorced parents, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Football Player Harry, Gay, Harry is older than Louis by 2 years, Hate to Love, Implied Mpreg, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Knotting, Louis dad pays more attention to his new girlfriend and her son, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Louis, No one listens to louis really, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Other, Popular Harry, Sassy Louis, Sibilings, Slut Shaming, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, and is still close to his mom, but Harry is still in touch with his mom, but Louis isnt so much with his dad, rude harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruhisoda/pseuds/ruhisoda
Summary: After the longest stream of Alphas Louis has seen pass in his life, curtesy to his mother. She comes back from a week long vacation. Only to inform Louis on the great news....She's now married and their moving to the town next over, where he'll be going to a new school. Enter Harry and his asshole ways.





	

 

      I don't know whether to be happy for my mom or upset she didn't tell me that some Alpha's been courting her for past year. And to top the cake whenever she said she was picking up on the weekends for work...it was all a lie. She was sneaking off with this Des guy, being courted. Also spending time with his son. Which is what sent Louis' motor running. Just like his father was ignoring him and spending time with his  _girlfriend_ and her son. Which the son he hasn't met yet. All the while it just isn't fair. Not to Louis. But his mom was happy. Actually happy. So he'll let it be. At the moment. Now he's in a van, a chair poking him in the ribs, a moving truck containing all his belongings following behind them. His mother whistling a permanent grin on her face.

 

No wedding, and when I asked Mom about it. She responded with a ; " You don't need some special ball to proclaim your love for someone. They got married 2 weeks ago. Pen and Paper takes the will.

 

"Are we there yet?" I asked Mum.

 

"Almost.", "I can't wait for you to meet Harry. He's so sweet. He also plays footie. Oh Lou you love footie! The captain of the team, he is." She continued on a little rambling talking about how great Harry is. And sure I loved footie, but thanks to the slick that pours out of me and my heats....well there's no soccer team for my kind. But Alphas and Betas has that option. So I took the ladder of volleyball. Which I don't play anymore. I pretty much zoned my mom out completely, till she shook my shoulder telling me we're here.

 

And DAMN. I'm going to live a Mansion?! Or maybe it's just a huge house, but who cares! The place is enormous.

I continued to look in awe at the building before me. Then my eyes landed on an Alpha practically glaring through my soul with his forest green eyes.

"Harry, don't just stand there. Go help." A tall brunette said popping out the house. 

 

It just all starts with a glare right?

\-----

 

   My room ended up being all the way at the end of the hallway...away from everyone else...I like that. Everything was packed away and I sat in my room staring at the ceiling. Did I seriously ditch my life back at home....not that I had any friends there or anything. I had the population of omegas glaring at me cause their man just couldn't keep their eyes to themselves. Not my problem. I'm not gonna act like some whinny bitch. But theses Alphas think it's some fun game or sorts. And Harry...my attractive step brother...Who I think already hates me...I mean you don't just glare at someone as if they ruined your life.

My thoughts were startled by a knock at the door. Before I got to grace a 'come in'. The door swung open hard, and hit the receding wall. There stood Harry. In his handsome glory, chest bare a tattoo of an anchor above his wrist, sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

 

"So Lewis" He started, then I cut him off.

 

"My name is Louis, thank you very much"

 

Harry looked taken back, as if no one has ever talked back to him before. Great he's on of  _those_ guys.

Harry grabbed the front of my shirt yanking me off my bed. "Listen Omega" He spat, "Learn some respect for your higher ups." I knew it! He is  _that_ type of guy."I hate disrespectful omegas. And I'd be damned to be seen by one. You better not embarrass me tomorrow, or you'll pay. You'll have to find your own way to school. Walk or something, I don't care. You can't sit with me at lunch. Since people will be on the lay low after school, if you want a ride, you'll have to wait for me after practice."

He then stared in my eyes. He then glared at me and pushed me back on to the bed. "You know your mom didn't say much about you." Now that hurt. She spits telling me about Harry this Harry that and bonds with said Harry. But here I am, no bonds intended. "Even when we were in Jamaica she didn't say much". But she left me here. Alone. For a week. Once again I'm the odd one out.

Harry rolled his eyes, and glared at me for spacing out and not listening to him. "Whatever. No one's cooking tonight. So it's potluck."

"I already ate."

 

"Stop being a smart shit." He then walked out the room. Away from me. Thank God.

 

But the truth is I haven't eaten a thing. Unless you count the oyster crackers I ate last night when Mum came back from the airport waking me up to pack everything up, no beforehand notice. 

 Now I'm to disgusted to eat anything. I feel so empty and unwanted now.  I don't want to go to school. I'll just have to convince mum some way to get out of it. 

 

\--

"Absolutely not." Mum said sternly.

 

"How do you even have me registered?"

 

"You were actually registered last Monday...But I was busy." In Jamaica, I thought to myself.

 

"I can't go to school...I'm sick." I faked cough.

 

She the back of her hand to my forehead and took it back, "No your not." 

 

"I'm depressed. Now let me stay home." Which isn't far from the truth.

 

"You look fine to me. Here's your schedule. Now get dressed." How can you even tell if someone's depressed by looking at them? But I didn't say that. 

I looked down at the schedule,"How am I going to get there?" I asked her.

 

"Have Harry take you."

 

"But. He-" She walked out the room before I got the chance to finish.

 

I slipped on a black lace thong and blue skinny jeans. I put on a white sweatshirt over my white tank top and black vans. I ended up keeping my hair in it's usual fringe after playing in it for 15 minutes.

 

Hopefully this school will be better.

 

\-----

I ended up using half of my phone's battery just to make my way to this typical rich kids school; _Birmingham HS_

 

I also ended up being late. On my first day. Great, fantastic.

 

I got a late slip from the office and made my way to the 3rd floor where my first class is. 

After So many stairs later I ended up in front of class door 6. 

 

I knocked before twisting the door knob and walked into the class. Where everyone is staring at me like they've seen an omega before. The fucking class is full of Alphas. It's just Advanced Anatomy. No big deal. But where the hell are the Omegas?

 

"Why are you late?" A cold voice broke my thoughts.

 

"Umm....I was lost....I walked here.."

 

"Don't let it happen again.", He pointed to an empty seat in the front with a thick placed on it. Just for me. Yay. "If you didn't notice there isn't much  _diversity_." No shit. "Usually Alphas take this course, but your test scores are incredibly high. You landed in a senior class for predominately Alphas, now take a seat and open to page 34."

And that I did.

\--

Soon enough the class was over. And thank God, I couldn't deal with all the stares I received in that class. My omega side was really fighting to come out and whimper and moan a mess. And everyone in that class was incredibly attractive.

The notes were easy to keep up with.

\--

 

The day was finally over. No classes with Harry. After stares. Ditching gym, cause there was no way I was going. I'll go tomorrow. And getting food spilled on me during lunch by some snarky blonde, I ended up leaving my empty lunch table and going to the empty corner on the library. In only a tank top sitting on a chilly bench waiting for Harry to come out and just fucking practice, cause I'm ready to go home. 

 

 _"Go team!"_ The cheerleaders must be on the other side practicing.

 

I situated myself with the soccer ball under the bench. I did some rainbows. Surprising myself considering I haven't eaten a damn thing. I thought I would've fainted by now. Never mind that. I then kicked the ball up doing a full bicycle kick into the goal before me. 

 

"Whoa"

I looked to where the voice came from. And there stood an handsome tall brunette, who appeared to be the coach, and behind him was...the whole fucking team. Harry included. He looked shocked.

 

"Uh hi...I'm here...for uh..." I shyly pointed towards Harry.

 

His teammates whistled and catcalled.

 

"He's my step brother." Harry announced coldly.

 

"Damn. He lives with you too. I'd tap everyday." A brown haired Alpha said jabbing his elbow into Harry's arm.

 

I stood there, wrapping my arms around myself. 

 

Their coach approached me, till he was an arm length from me, his ice blue eyes staring into mine. " I'm Erin. That was pretty impressive. What's your name?"

 

"Uhm, Louis."

 

"Nice to meet you. Hey, you know what how'd you like to contribute to the team?"

 

"That sounds-"

 

Harry cut me off, "Too bad tryouts were 2 months ago." 

 

"Well that's fine. Louis," He grabbed my hand, "How'd you like to practice with us sometime?"

 

"I'd love to." No way was I letting this one slip from me. 

 

"I'd have to give you a schedule." His eyes lit up and he turned to my upset pissed off step brother. "Give him a copy when you get home, yeah."

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

I took a seat back on the bench. Erin sat next to me. He didn't say anything to me, but all he did was stare. I could feel his eyes boaring into my entire being.

 

Harry had the  boys huddle up and spoke in low murmurs. I think he's giving them a motivational pep talk...but man am I way off.

 

They split up afterwards.

 

When Harry started to head towards the locker room, is when I decided it was time to get up and go home.

 

When I stood up I felt a surging pain against my head.

 

"Payne! Watch where you kick!" Erin screamed at the brown haired boy from earlier.

 

"Sorry princess. Meh foot slipped." What an half assed apology. 

 

I shook my head, "M'okay"

 

Harry walked out the lockeroom. I said a quick bye to Erin and I dashed after him, and once I caught up I started following Harry. 

We were now in the school parking lot, Harry still hasn't said a word to me.

 

He stopped in front of a black Bentley. He took out keys, pressing the button to unlock the car. 

I went on the other side of the car opening the holy being of a car.

 

We sat in the car for about 5 minutes, Harry on his phone.

 

He then put his phone down and got out the car. He came on to the left side of the car pulling me out. "Sorry Lou Lou. But I got needs."

 

I then saw the same obnoxious blonde that spilled food on me approach us. "Harry!"

Man she's loud.

 

"Going to Taylor's for a quicky, if you know what I mean." Harry winked at me.

 

I pulled my phone out. It was on 5%. "My phone's gonna die, how am I gonna get home?"

 

"Walk". Harry said. He didn't care.

 

"But-". Taylor kicked my leg over and got in my seat. She pressed the lock door button. 

 

Harry pulled out the parking space and rolled down the windows, "Bye Lewis!"

 

 

The Harry Styles my mum spoke so fondly of is a fucking asshole. He ditched his step brother....for a booty call.

 

I don't want to ask Erin...he could be a murderer for all I know. At least I know Harry wouldn't kill me...I think.

 

I started to walk towards the front entrance of the school. I'll just shut my phone down and use the GPS when I'm not familiar where I'm walking.

 

30 minutes in my walk ,the sun started setting. I thought I had shut my phone down, but it turns out I didn't and I got this realization when it flashed 1% and died in my hand. Perfect.

 

It was now dark and I'm pretty sure I walked in a circle. My watch fell off my wrist for no apparent reason. And now I have no sense of time. Yay. And now I'm somewhere in town. Yay. Again. At least I can find a pay phone here and try to phone mum. 

"Hey baby" An drunk Alpha said grabbing me. His jittering caused him to spill some of his wine cooler on me.

 

"Fuck off!" I snatched away from him, dashing down the corner.

 

I'm cold. And lost. And scared. And there cold be more bad alphas lurking around. One's I might not be able to get away from.

A honk and a loud 'LOUIS TOMLINSON', really got me shaken to my core. Mum?

 

I turned around. There was my mom and Dan...

 

When I got into the car, My mom looked at me and said a cold, "Well talk when we get home." We sat in silence the way there.

 

\--

And Home we were.

 

Harry sat there with a smirk on his face. 

 

"LOUIS! We spent 2 hours looking for you!"

 

"I got lost! Stop yelling at me! Fucking Harry Left me for a booty call!" I yelled pointing at the green eyed devil across from me.

 

"How dare you disrespect my son!" This time Des red faced yelling at me.

 

They must be on a tag team cause then it was my mom started yelling at me."Harry said you ran off with some friends. And by the smell coming from you doesn't say otherwise."

 

The Alcohol. "That's because some drunk alpha grabbed me!" I tried to explain to her.

 

"I don't even want to hear it. Already acting up." She turned to Harry, who quickly dropped his smirk. "I'm so sorry dear."

 

She turned back to me. "You're grounded. And give me your phone."

 

I'm still shocked and trying to pinpoint the answer to this undetermined result.

 

I hate Harry Styles and his dreamy fucking eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> True story I was stood by my ex friend for a booty call


End file.
